


Captain America: End of the Line

by tribbletrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, civil war but gayer, more tags will be added if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As pressure builds on the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords, a contract that will put the team under government control, Steve Rogers still struggles to find his friend Bucky Barnes, the infamous assassin the Winter Soldier.  Two years prior, the Soldier had broken free from his programming to save Steve's life- Steve believes that Bucky is still in there, trying desparately to stave off seventy years of brainwashing, but the other Avengers aren't too sure.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tony Stark is lobbying his team to take liability for their actions and sign the Accords.  The team is divided over whether it's better to operate without state influence or to only go where directed by the government.  Will the Avengers survive the tensions?</p>
<p>EDIT: NO LONGER BEING UPDATED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> (7/30/2016) i figured i owe ppl a little explanation as to why i'm calling it quits on this story, so here goes.
> 
> point a, i actually hate marvel now. it's taken me a while but i'm finally fed up with their bullshit. the whitewashing in dr strange? the homophobia left and right? the oversexualization of female characters and the sexism in general? the whitewashing of wanda and pietro maximoff? i'm sorry, i'm just done with this franchise. you're welcome to still enjoy it (but like, please don't support dr strange) but i'm out of here. (i do have another ongoing marvel fic at the moment, but i'm only finishing that bc i have most of it written and i really like the story.)
> 
> point b, this might sound egotistical or whatever but this fic really did not get the attention i was hoping for. and you might be like "wow megan, that's kind of a lame reason to quit mid story" but you have to remember fic writers do this FOR FREE, and i have two other ongoing fics and dozens of other original stories, so i'm not going to invest my time in something that gets 11 kudos.
> 
> point c, general stress/anxiety/the likes. self explanatory.
> 
> point d, the script format is really not working for me. just not my style.
> 
> point e, i have no idea where this is going, really.
> 
> and so that's about it, i guess. at the end of august i'm going to orphan this fic, probably (i've rly no idea how that works but okay). i did write one more chapter, but i never posted bc i didn't want anyone to think i'd finish this when i've been considering abandoning it for a while. if you still want me to post that chapter, comment here or contact me @captainjaylah on tumblr before september and i'll post it.
> 
> thanks for reading this, if anyone actually did. sorry for cancelling the story.

WIDE PAN from LEFT TO RIGHT on the UNITED NATIONS BUILDING in GENEVA, SWITZERLAND. Words flash as if typed on the upper left of the screen- GENEVA, PRESENT DAY.

CUT to INSIDE BUILDING. A tall Wakandan man is speaking at the podium before a room of ASSORTED DELEGATES- this is KING T’CHAKA.

T’CHAKA  
The Sokovia Accords are of as much import to Wakanda as to any other country, if not even more. It is our vibranium that so many heroes exploit- Captain America with his shield, Tony Stark’s Ultron. And Wakanda has her own heroes, as well-

Cut to CLOSE SHOT of T’CHALLA, prince of Wakanda and son of T'CHAKA, who looks down and smirks knowingly.

T’CHAKA (CON’T)  
-who would gladly comply with the Accords’ rules. (voice rising) Wakanda stands with-

A SHOUT from the back of the room interrupts his speech. T’CHALLA rises from his seat, looking around wildly. The CROWD begins to chatter uneasily, attempting to locate what caused the interruption. T’CHAKA says something incoherent over the din of the crowd, clearly trying to placate the distraught crowd, but is cut off by the SHATTERING OF GLASS.

T’CHALLA  
Get down!

The DELEGATES hit the floor- some scramble under chairs, a few crawl towards the door. A beat of QUIET, punctuated by a PERSISTENT TICKING like that of a clock. Then the BOMB explodes.

CUT TO TITLE CARD- CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR.

CUT TO CLOSE SHOT of HELICOPTER, FLYING ERRATICALLY. It bobs in midair for a moment before it is shot down by an ORANGE MISSILE. JEERS and LAUGHTER are heard.

PAN DOWN to show the AVENGERS COMPOUND, where NATASHA ROMANOFF sits atop a KITCHEN COUNTER, holding a small NERF GUN. TONY STARK, JAMES RHODES, and SAM WILSON lean across the opposite counter. TONY holds a REMOTE CONTROLLER.

RHODEY  
(shaking head in mock disappointment) Man, have you never flown?

TONY  
Usually, I'm actually in the air. This is new.

RHODEY  
Maybe to you. Lemme have a go, I can beat that.

RHODEY takes the REMOTE from TONY. He attempts to fly the MINI HELICOPTER. It lasts no more than three seconds in the air before it is SHOT DOWN by NATASHA. ROARS from the men.

TONY  
I’m sorry, I thought I’d heard you say something about beating me?

RHODEY  
(to NATASHA, ostensibly ignoring TONY) Is that the high score? Could’ve sworn I saw two bullets.

NATASHA  
(raising an eyebrow) I took that down in two seconds. You really think that I needed two bullets?

TONY  
How about me? Mine was up at least six seconds, that’s gotta be a record for time.

NATASHA  
(shaking head) Sam’s got eight seconds. And anyways, I was going easy on you. Dunno if anyone’s noticed, but you’ve got a bit of an ego-

TONY  
(in mock anger) First of all, I am the _most humble _person in this room-__

RHODEY sighs audibly, and all burst into peals of laughter.

RHODEY  
(handing SAM the controller) Your turn to crush Tony's ego.

SAM  
(waving it off) I’m fine, thanks. I’m gonna go find Steve.

TONY  
Is this ‘cause you think you can’t beat me?

RHODEY  
Didn’t he already?

Their bickering fades off as SAM exits the kitchen- the camera follows him to the living room, where WANDA MAXIMOFF and THE VISION play Mario Kart on the TV. SAM approaches STEVE ROGERS, who seems to be the only one not enjoying the party. STEVE sits alone in a LARGE ARMCHAIR, placed rather apart from the rest of the room, scrolling through articles on his phone.

SAM  
Any leads?

STEVE  
(looking up) If there were, I would’ve told you.

STEVE says this in a joking tone, but there is something more behind his eyes.

SAM  
(trying to make the best of things) Well, no news is good news, right? And anyways, no fishy assassinations or unexplained terrorist attacks in…

STEVE  
Three months.

SAM  
Three months. Either he’s back in cryo, or he’s escaped, or-

SAM breaks off abruptly, unwilling to say what they’re both thinking. The silence hangs between them for a moment, the air heavy with the possibility of BUCKY’S death, the possibility that the last two years of searching were all for naught, the possibility that one of the two people STEVE hadn’t lost yet was gone.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of A GLASS BREAKING.

TONY  
(shocked) Oh my god.

TONY switches the TV channel to a NEWS PROGRAM. WANDA and VISION begin to protest losing their game, but quickly fall silent when they see the news.

The UNITED NATIONS BUILDING is on fire. AMBULANCES flood the scene in hordes, lights flashing wildly. PARAMEDICS and FIREFIGHTERS rush into the rubble, but most return empty handed, or carry bodies that are clearly beyond saving. A yellow “BREAKING NEWS” ribbon scrolls across the top of the screen.

NEWSCASTER (V.O.)  
...not much is known yet, but it appears that a grenade was thrown through the third floor window, where the delegates met to debate the Sokovia Accords. No suspects have been identified as of our last briefing, but authorities are reviewing security footage as we speak. So far, fifty-seven people out of the three hundred forty-six present have been recovered alive, though most have injuries varying in severity, and three are in critical condition. Seventy-eight dead have been recovered. Notable deaths include King T’Chaka of Wakanda...

NATASHA shoots a meaningful look in STEVE'S direction, but STEVE is too engrossed in the program to notice.

SAM  
(to STEVE, in a low voice) I think we’ve found that lead.

**Author's Note:**

> as is clear, i'm writing the civil war we wanted and didn't get, meaning i need to know what exactly the fandom wanted from this movie. i'm crowdsourcing opinions, so please comment and/or come to my tumblr askbox @your-bvcky! you can tell me about things you'd like to see in this fic/compliments/complaints/declarations of your undying love for my writing/the likes. i have a basic plan for the fic, but it could change depending on reader reactions, so definitely tell me what you want to see.
> 
> shout out to tumblr users @extraterrestrialtears and @crabappler for beta reading this!! they're the True Homies, everyone go follow them.
> 
> also, sorry for the weird formatting, ao3 is not a great platform for scripts. if anyone's interested, i could create a google doc w the proper formatting and post a link to it in future author's notes, let me know if that would work better for you.
> 
> anyways!! please comment if you enjoyed this and have a nice day!!


End file.
